Arson
by supernaturalfreak17
Summary: Nina Martin is dangerous enough. Did you know she has a cousin with extremely dangerous abilities she hasn't even begun to explore? And she's a Winchester. Her name is Kaitlyn Winchester, and this his her journey.


**November 17****th****, 2011**

As soon as I returned from Kmart, I found Sam and Dean waiting for me.

"Hey, boys. What's up?" I asked, noticing the serious expression on their faces. I sat my bags down and slid off my boots.

"Listen, Kailey, we need to tal-" Dean started.

"No. If this is about my abilities, than you can consider this conversation over. Got it?" I told him. I wasn't going to talk about my last hunt. I never intended for my brothers to know what I could do. Sam's face still wasn't fully healed.

"It's not," Sam interjected. "And you need to hear this."

Reluctantly, I sat down at the table in the small hotel room. "Fine. What's going on?"

Dean cleared his throat and sighed. "Well, we just got a letter, or Bobby did, at least. It's from your Mom's family, in England." I had grown up in England, until Mum decided she couldn't deal with my powers. It's not exactly every day that your daughter can light things on fire with her hands.

"What about them?"

"Bobby just dropped the letter off. And… It's probably best if you read the letter yourself," Sam explained as he passed me a thick sheet of paper.

_** Dear Sam and Dean Winchester,**_

_ I know you are in custody of Kaitlyn Martin, your half-sister. And you probably know about her ability concerning fire. I just wanted to warn you that she is dangerous. She can hurt you, whether she knows it or not. _

_ She killed her Mum when she was thirteen. The memory has been erased, for obvious purposes. I raised her, until she came to live with you last year. I am her aunt, Caroline. I want her to know this. And that her sister, Nina, is her cousin. I want her to know the truth._

_ And you all should know that I am dead. I ordered for this letter to be sent only if I died, to the address you gave me to contact her. She needs to know that she is enrolled for her Junior year at St. Matthew's. Please tell her that I love her._

_Caroline Martin_

I put the letter down with shaking hands. My mum was dead, and I killed her. I had killed my mum when I was thirteen, and the memory was erased. It was all my fault that she died. Now, Caroline was dead, and Jason probably was, too. Where was Nina?

Dean brushed my hair out of my eyes. "You okay, Kait?" he asked.

I offered a weak smile. "Yeah. I just need to get out. Do you think I could take the car out for a couple hours?"

Before Dean could say no, Sam nodded. "Just don't stay out too late and take your phone." I nodded and put my boots back on.

I found myself at a thrift shop, browsing through the clothes. I wasn't exactly looking for anything, but it kept my mind off everything.

Someone grabbed the exact same leather jacket I was reaching for. "Excuse you?" I asked in disbelief.

"I could say the same," said a blonde boy poking his head through a gap in the clothes.

I let go of the jacket. It was Harley, anyway, and I didn't like labels. "Who the hell are you?"

He stuck a hand through the gap. "Eddie Miller. You?"

I ignored his hand. "Kaitlyn Marti- Winchester. Kaitlyn Winchester."

He came around the rack of clothes and saw that my eyes were red. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really, but thanks for asking." I tried to wipe my eyes, but they were dry.

"What's going on?"

"It's too much to explain. Just don't worry about it."

"You sure?" I nodded. "Okay." Thankfully, he didn't press the matter. "Welll, neither of us seem to be having a good day, so why don't we go get some dinner and go pick out pumpkins?" He suggested.

"I don't exactly live here. I'm just here with my brothers for a week."

He laid a hand on my shoulder. "I don't live here either. I'm from New York, but I'm going to England in about a month for school. Might see you," he said with a wink.

I laughed. "You wish. I'm from England, but I've lived in America for a few years now. My brothers and I are visiting an uncle, before I go back to England for school, but we live in Kansas," I lied, using Sam and Dean's home state.

"Are you going to St. Matthew's?" he asked.

"Yes, are you?"

He high fived me in response. "Hope we get the same House!"

As soon as I returned to the hotel room, my brothers were waiting for me again.

"So, what did you need to talk to us about?" Dean asked, his voice hard.

"I wanted to talk to you about me leaving for school. I have to get my plane ticket soon, because term starts January 3rd." I learned this from Eddie.

"Are you sure you want to go? You'll have to go back to England, and you haven't been there in two years. And it's a boarding school," Sam protested.

I nodded. "Worst case scenario, I hate it and I come back here. Then I never go back."

Dean let out a long sigh. "Okay. Can you tell us what you need tomorrow and we'll go shopping? Sam can get your ticket."

I threw my arms around my brothers. I wasn't exactly sure of what would happen, but I wanted to at least try, especially if it meant seeing Nina again.


End file.
